


to build a home

by loopunderground



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/pseuds/loopunderground
Summary: “Houndie?” Elliott replied, sounding surprised and utterly exhausted, hanging up his jacket and placing his keys in the bowl by the door. “I thought you’d be in bed by now.”Bloodhound waits for Elliott to return home from a late night shift at the Lounge.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this before season 6 dropped and now i'm just like. does mirage live in the lounge??? anyway for the purposes of this fic he owns an appartment and is pre-season 6 lmao
> 
> i saw that some Stuff is being posted again in the tag and so i wanted to write some sweet, domestic bliss between these two because it's what they deserve
> 
> there's mentions of drunk asshole customers but aside from that no warnings!! just fluff!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

The occasional chirp from Artur and the quiet hum of some old rerun on the TV made for a pleasant atmosphere in the very late evening of Elliott’s flat. The man himself wasn’t there, currently busy working a last minute shift at the bar, but Hound had decided to stay up until he returned home, spending the alone time immersed in a book they’d been meaning to get around to. Artur chirped again and Hound scoffed, placing the book to one side and walking over to his cage, taking a small treat from a jar on the kitchen countertop and slipping it through the bars.

“You are fortunate that I am in a generous mood, do not think that begging like this will always get you a reward.”

Artur preened and Hound lifted a finger up to scratch under his chin. “Litla ógn… You are a terribly spoilt creature… I have indulged you far too often. And no doubt you’ve made a certain someone prone to giving you treats when I am not looking, yes?”

The raven let out a small happy caw, before moving away from the edge of his cage and settling himself. Content that Artur would quiet down a little now he had food, Hound returned to the sofa and to their book, glancing over at the clock on the wall briefly to see that it was nearing one in the morning. They could feel sleepiness start to slip in along their peripherals, but they were assured that Elliott would be home soon, and then they could finally go to bed. It was regrettable that they could not have spent the day together, but needs must, and going by the rushed, panicked voice on the other end of the phone they’d overheard this morning, the Lounge certainly had needed him. Elliott had offered up apologies but Hound had simply waved them away, assuring him that they’d still be here when he returned home later that evening. 

Another half hour later they finally heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by an exhausted sigh that accompanied the click of the lock. They could hear the thump of boots hitting the floor as Elliott shrugged them off, so they placed their bookmark in the pages and set their reading to one side on the coffee table. “Welcome home.” They called out softly, waiting for him to make his way into the living room.

“Houndie?” Elliott replied, sounding surprised and utterly exhausted, hanging up his jacket and placing his keys in the bowl by the door. “I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

“I wanted to wait until you came home, I did not wish to sleep without seeing you.”

Elliott finally made his way into the room, immediately flopping down sideways onto the couch and resting his head on Hound’s lap. Hound simply chuckled, immediately bringing their hand up to run their fingers through his hair. “It was as busy as they said then?”

An answering groan was their reply. “We were supposed to finish up by midnight but we didn’t clock out till one. Ugh, it was just chaos. Honestly, I’ve had Championships easier than tonight... I swear I’m never covering again, no matter how nicely they ask me. It was unbar-ubear- you know what I mean.”

They lightly scratched at his scalp and felt him relax, a small sigh leaving his lips. Hound’s nose wrinkled slightly as the other settled comfortably against them.

“You smell very strongly tonight.”

“So about that, some guy threw his drink at me, the asshole.”

“Oh dear. Why did he do that?”

“‘Cause I cut him off. Which I had every right to do! The guy was completely out of it and kept shouting at the other customers and causing a fuss. I was being my usual nice and charming self about it, but as it turned out he was really not a fan of that, so the next thing I know I’m drenched in the last of his whiskey and one of the other bartenders is helping kick him out. Must have been one of Nox’s fans... I’m just glad I didn’t end up wearing the holotech after all.”

“Hm? I thought you’d finally water-proofed it after the incident in Swamps.”

“Hey! I thought we said we weren’t gonna talk about that!” Elliot whined. That had not been a pleasant game to say the least, the glitching decoys had been a nightmare to deal with and ever since then he had done everything he could to avoid going through there in matches. “Anyway yes, it is water-proofed, but I still wouldn’t want whiskey getting in it just in case.”

The hand they’d had in Elliott’s hair stilled for a few seconds as Hound recounted that particular match, the memories much fonder to them than they were to Elliott, who frowned now that his hair wasn’t being played with, and reached up to grab their hand, encouraging them to continue. Hound smiled fondly at his antics and resumed their previous rhythm, murmuring a quiet “Needy…” under their breath.

Now satisfied to be getting the attention he wanted, Elliott let his eyes close for a short while, finally letting the stresses of work slip away as Hound continued in their affectionate gesture whilst the TV continued to drone on quietly in the background. It had been so loud and noisy, it was nice to be back somewhere quiet, and with someone he felt truly safe with.

“Y’know, maybe I’ll just quit working there.”

“You won’t.” Hound said fondly, tapping him on the nose with their free hand.

“I will! I will, you won’t even expect it, I’ll walk in there and quit and let someone else deal with it and I’ll go live in that farmhouse I talked about.”

“Ah, in your dream of being a stay at home husband, yes?”

“Mmhm, listen I’ll cook real nice for you and it’ll be great, I’ll never have to deal with drunk assholes ever again, and I can make you anything you want.”

Hound couldn’t stop the smile that crossed their face at the implication that they were involved in that fantasy now, having been told about it one night as they had laid together in bed, talking about the future and their private hopes. At the time they had been surprised that Elliott’s biggest dream had been for something so quiet and subdued, given the way he acted and his entire persona in general, but the more they’d thought about it the more they could visualise it, and slowly they had started to wonder whether they would be able to become a part of that. It seemed that was the case now.

“Was it truly such a horrible day beloved?”

Elliott tried to shrug, which was difficult with him laid across the sofa. “I’ve had worse shifts before I guess, but today still sucked. Though Renee came by for a few hours whilst I was there which was nice of her.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she pops by when I’m working sometimes. Usually because I harass her beforehand to come visit me so I don’t get bored. Though tonight she said she could feel my stress from her apartment, which I’ve told her is ridiculous and that I don’t think that’s how her whole voice superpower works, but she said that I can’t prove that. Anyway even though she was being rude I supplied her with free drinks since she was nice enough to keep me company for a few hours.”

“That was very kind of her.”

“She’s a big old softie really, even if she won’t admit it. Don’t tell her I told you this but it makes her smile when I put the little umbrellas in her strawberry daiquiris.”

“The little paper ones you showed me?”

“Yeah those ones. You know I think Artur stole one once for his nest, but I can’t say I blame him, they are funky little things. Ah, enough about work though, I forgot to ask, how has your day been? I’m sorry I had to leave so early...”

“Do not apologise àstin mín, it was not your fault. It has been a quiet day. I decided to work on a new carving, and this evening has been filled mostly with reading. It has been pleasant but I have greatly missed your company.”

Elliott smiled up at them, his eyes full of adoration. “I missed you too babe.” 

He looked over then towards the TV, only just noticing that it had been on the whole time he’d been home. “Whatcha been watching?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, I kept it on for the noise.”

“Noise? I thought you liked peace and quiet.”

“I do… It is just that I have grown accustomed to hearing your voice when I am here, all your stories and anecdotes. With you gone it was just… A little  _ too  _ quiet.”

Elliott shuffled and sat up, moving so that he was kneeling next to Hound on the couch. With a dopey smile he leaned in and kissed them sweetly, his hands curling in their poncho to keep himself steady. “I love you.” He breathed as he pulled away for a moment. Hound answered back by kissing him again, the hours they’d spent missing him spilling out into the kiss. Letting their hands slide to Elliott’s hips, they slowly adjusted him and pulled him into their lap, not missing the way his breath hitched, and the way their kiss deepened. They bit teasingly at his bottom lip, drinking in the sounds that he produced, although when Elliott moved away from their mouth to press kisses down their neck, it was their turn to let out some breathy sighs. “Elliott…” 

“I’m home now…” He whispered in their ear. “Let me make it up to you for leaving you alone all day.”

Although the atmosphere between them had grown heated fast, Hound pulled Elliott back into a kiss that was considerably sweeter than their previous one. “Elskan…” They murmured fondly, wrapping their arms around his waist. “Whilst I am very tempted by your offer… It is late, and you are very tired.”

“I can stay awake, I am so awake right now, really, I promise.”

Hound chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. “I’ve just had you laying on me, I can feel how exhausted you are. You do not need to make anything up to me beloved, I only wish to hold you as we sleep.”

It was always endearing to Hound how the sweeter things they said to Elliott made him blush sometimes even more than their heated comments. It made them wonder just how many people had shown him genuine affection over the years. Given his reactions to it, they did not think it was many, so they strived to make sure he always knew just how loved he really was.

“Okay.” He said, giving them a small smile. Hound kissed him again softly, knowing this was one thing they would never tire of. They let Elliott clamber off them and stretch out his arms as he let out an unmissable yawn. Hound gave him a pointed look and Elliott grinned sheepishly. “Alright alright, you got me, maybe I am a little tired.”

Rising from the couch themselves, Hound turned off the TV and picked up their discarded book from the coffee table. “You go ahead,” they said, “I just need to clean things up. I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Don’t be too long, I’ll get cold without you.”

“I have not forgotten my duties as your personal heater.” They teased as Elliott shrugged innocently and started walking towards the bedroom. 

“Hey listen, it’s just simple therma-thermo-the heat movement thing. Y’know the- Whatever, you know what I mean, I’ll be waiting.”

Hound chuckled as Elliott disappeared into the bedroom and they began turning off the few lights that had been on in the living room. The book was returned to its space on the shelf, which was becoming more and more occupied by their own books rather than Elliott’s, just one of the many small ways their presence was becoming known in the apartment. They had not moved in, hadn’t even had that discussion yet and they were not sure whether they would want to live in the city all the time, but these extended stays here were pleasant, and Artur didn’t seem to be too annoyed by them. After placing the book back they ventured over to the raven, who had settled down and let out a quiet chirp as they approached.

“Are you glad to see him home too? For all your complaints, I think you like him don’t you?”

Artur chirped again and Hound smiled. “That is what I thought. I am rather fond of him too. Góða nótt Artur.”

As they headed towards the bedroom ready to finally sleep, they took a moment to silently thank the Allfather for allowing them such happiness in their life. For years they had been so lonely, but now. 

Well. 

As Hound walked into the bedroom to see Elliott smiling at him from the covers, Hound knew that they would never be lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look consent between mirage and bloodhound, you love to see it
> 
> please leave comments!! they give me life!! <3
> 
> my apex sideblog is doubletaptrigger


End file.
